


【杰北/树我】秘密

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: *第一次写正主点的梗（大误）很紧张。段位太低了写不出小妈文又不忍心把tzs写成青年绿帽父亲（？），迂回一下写一些群众喜闻乐见的好嫂子（？
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 13





	【杰北/树我】秘密

01的秘密。

我喜欢上了我的老师。  
这没什么。

我的老师是我哥的情人。

第一次见到他的时候东京下了很大的雨，雨声再大也没能盖住我哥数落我的声音。是我从美国回来的第一个月，因为入学考试成绩差，被降了一级，还是他俩任教的学校。  
他进门的时候彬彬有礼，被雨水打湿的头发乱七八糟，衬得他像个稚嫩的纯情大学生。  
我哥介绍他的语气太微妙了，他看向我哥的眼神也是。  
唯有喜欢无法克制，我好像窥到了什么秘密。

“我应该叫你什么？”当他在我房间受托帮我辅导数学的时候，我在思索着要怎么给他一个下马威，那样子大概与所有叛逆期青少年无异。  
“叫老师，还是叫哥哥，还是叫你嫂子？”  
“叫我北斗就行。”他回复地很冷淡，双手杵在书桌上，皱着眉头，看着我的试卷问我：“一点函数基础也没有吗？”  
我从口袋里掏出一包万宝路，里面七七八八剩不到一半，从他的裤子口袋里摸索出来打火机点上了一根。“美国人不教哦。”  
他在烟雾缭绕里看向我的眼睛：“美国教什么？教未成年抽烟？树知道吗？”  
我被他的问话逗得笑出声。美国教什么？逃课？秀恩爱和换女朋友？RAVE？夜店和私斗？飞叶子？  
以上我都没试过。  
过去我是个被我哥隔着海还管教得很严的普通高中生，而现在，我在他情人面前抽烟，内心却在赌他没有勇气给我哥打小报告。  
我不怀好意把薄荷余味吐到他脸上，和他叫板：“我哥像我这么大的时候也抽。”  
他的手拍到我的头上，力度适中，感觉不出喜怒，“你哥可比你厉害多了，”凑到我耳边轻声说：“你哥很小就会抽烟了，所以他可不抽包口烟。”  
我恼羞成怒的脸倒映在他闪亮的双眸里，他嘴角绽放出一丝笑意。

人生若只如初见这句话是对的，至少充满未知的热枕揣测只有那一次。后来我每每回想，北斗在我面前简直耀武扬威地调戏我也仅有这么一次。  
此后北斗来我们家的次数简直频繁，好死不死，我还常常能听到他们房间里传来的声响。  
温软娇弱，我做梦都有他的回音。  
我想我就是拜倒在这样禁忌的声音里的。

02的秘密。

“我说，你们在房间的声音也太活色生香了吧？”我看着北斗锁骨上半藏半露、淤青一样的吻痕揶揄道。  
他漂亮的鼻尖在离我五厘米的地方止住：“杰西想试试？”  
“你觉得我不敢是吗？”  
“因为杰西是直男。”他挑逗性的呼吸洒在我一寸以内地方，“去美国之前，会因为前女友分手躲在家里一个月那种。”  
“树给你说的？”我语气里有被扒出黑历史的咬牙切齿，往前一点直接亲上了他的唇，在他来不及反应的错愕里，飞快地攻城略地。  
“树和我真有意思。”  
北斗呜咽的声音大概是好奇我到底想说什么，但是没有推开我。  
“我们上一辈开始就在争我妈，现在又在争你了。是我们身体里那一半不一样的血液决定的吗。”我笑了起来，他被我逗笑了。  
我伸出一只手抓住他手腕把他推到墙边，毫不费力顶开他的牙分享他嘴里淡淡的香气。

有些干柴烈火般失控，导致我哥的脚步清晰响起来的时候，我才想起来北斗没有锁门。  
“杰西在家吗？”隔着墙的声音传过来。  
“捉奸在床就不好玩了。”在墙角对着北斗唇语的时候，我的手搭在他宽阔的肩上，另一只并不打算从他衬衣下面拿出来。  
门响了一声，有轻微转动门把手的声音。  
“哥，冰箱里还有面吗？我想吃炒面。”我问，“就是你爸爸会做那种，图坦卡蒙那种。”  
“有的吧……我去看看。”门把声停止了。  
“接吻要闭上眼睛。”北斗好像一点也不慌乱。  
“别把我当小孩子啊。”  
“成为大人的路，在这里。”他不怀好意伸手向下探，在不该停止的位置停止了动作。“你哥的炒面会冷的。”  
他在我的注视下一颗一颗把衬衫的扣子扣上，从容地理了理自己的头发。  
“北斗……”我叫住了他。  
“嗯？”他伸出来要拉门的手悬停在半空。  
“算了……没事。”  
他的手再次想拉开门的时候我望着他分明的指节还是开口了：“你知道，我们客厅里，每次你来，树就要把别人的照片收起来……”  
“我知道。”回答得很爽快。  
我暗示性极强地拍了拍他的屁股“你觉得自己能斗过女人？”  
“京本大我可不是女人。”这次他笑了，明眸皓齿，非常爽朗。

我们下楼的时候树在把他的炒面装盘，我抢先坐下，北斗选了我俩中间坐，像个女主人一样给我俩分发餐具。  
树望着他说“以后北斗就在我家住吧。”  
我差点被这话吓掉手里的叉子，连饭桌下悄悄摩擦着北斗光滑小腿的腿都变得无处安放。  
北斗看着他，笑出好看的虎牙，风情万种。  
“好呀。”

03的秘密。

我同母异父的哥哥，我，和我哥哥办公室情人，我们各自心怀鬼胎地同住在一个屋檐下。  
我哥哥的恋人，偶尔是我的爱人，虽然只是偶尔。

夏风混杂的味道吹得人失去耐性，我只想留在厨房和树打西瓜。对着电风扇一根接一根吃冰棒。偷瞄北斗。耍赖不去看书。  
蝉鸣和香樟树被风吹起来的梭梭声。不知道是楼下还是隔壁邻居家养的猫，连发情的声音都变得悦耳。  
“杰西……”  
“嗯？”  
“深一点。”  
连我家的猫沉重的喘息声音都能融进去。

这个笨蛋，我都怕他在树床上的时候会错喊出来我的名字。

但是树最近在和北斗吵架。  
两个人长时间不说话，树有时睡书房，有时睡沙发，被他摆的整整齐齐的沙发靠垫凌乱地散布在客厅。他甚至不得不在二楼阳台上轻言细语地打电话。  
他的那种温柔我还是第一次看到，不用想一定是他那个初恋白月光。

“是不是和那个京本有关系？”  
我枕在北斗肌肉有力但又柔软的大腿上，双手向上举着捧起他的小圆脸。  
“你消息响了，”北斗伸手从床头把手机递过来，警觉地盯着发亮的屏幕问我：“杏子是谁。”  
我牙痛般开口：“是……我初恋。”  
“哪壶不开提哪壶。”北斗起身，我的头瞬间失去依靠，滑落在床垫上。  
“疼……”  
他随即又坐下了，伸手帮我揉了揉后脑勺，抚平我的发丝。  
这是他在向我道别，想让我赶快拥抱一个没有恋人在的暑假。  
“什么时候回来？”我问。  
这家没有田中树都可以，但是可不能没有女主人。  
“夏天结束就回来。”

北斗问我们想要什么静冈特产，想吃鳗鱼饼还是樱花虾，树油嘴滑舌接话说静冈特产不就是北斗吗，他听了什么都没说，却感觉情绪缓和了不少。  
好骗。  
我搅了搅碗里暑假开始前最后一顿他做的饭。  
“把你出门以后的碰到头的第一根树枝带给我吧。”我说。  
“你这家伙，以为自己是灰姑娘吗？”北斗一如既往不解风情，却被我逗笑了，“搞不懂你。”

我不喜欢暑假。

得想个办法用力消耗自己的夏日。

北斗前脚回家，后脚田中树就去接了京本大我。  
从阁楼的窗户里看到京本的豪车停在院子里，树毕恭毕敬像迎接领导视察那样把他领到家里，俨然送走了情人接回正妻。  
出轨得真有一套。  
应该被邻居拍下来，传到那些为他狂热的女学生的SNS上去。

我第一次近看京本的脸，好像清楚了到底为什么树那么魂牵梦绕。  
那个年糕一样的男孩软糯的语气对树说“我想吃那个。”树就屁颠屁颠去拿了。  
我实在无意听他们对话，把音响声扭大了一圈。  
流露着小女人一样的天真，装作四体不勤五谷不分的笨拙样子，树当然完完全全没法拒绝，换了我也会。  
或许只是被爱着的人会变得更加幼稚，比如树面前的京本，比如北斗面前的树，比如我面前的北斗。  
怎么算了一圈我是剩下那个。  
“杰西，把音乐开小一点。”树在厨房扯着嗓子喊我。

京本的到来没有对我生活产生任何变化，我还是掰着手指虚度我的夏天。

“我忘记了我预约了今晚的花火大会，看来小京得一个人去了。”树手忙脚乱在收拾他的文件，又不放心地追加说，“我把你捎过去。”  
“不然，我和杰西去吧！”京本主动提议。  
不需要这么努力和我相处好关系的。  
“杰西也刚刚从美国回来吧，我们两个一定会感觉很新鲜的！”他又说。  
我甚至还会怀疑他喜欢上我了。  
我也不是什么都要和树争的。

当我爬上楼穿上浴衣下楼准备出门的时候，穿着白T恤和运动裤的京本，仿佛在用他满脸的不来电通知我。  
我自作多情了。

晚风吹过来小食摊和线香花火的味道，远处分不清是灯光还是火花闪烁的星星，燥热不安。我突然就想给北斗打电话。  
所有人都想烟花，而我不一样，我在想你。  
可是为什么有人在这么吵的地方求婚啊。  
情侣自带的托儿像被开了笼子，乌压压一群穿着和服的小朋友跑过来，逢人就给糖，不由分说要给我和京本大我手里都硬塞上一把。  
亮晶晶的糖纸折射出五颜六色，烟花这时候开始点燃了。

“如果我不走了，松村是不是就回不来了？”和我一样，京本好像也看得没那么专注。  
当然不是。  
就算你留下，北斗还是要继续回东京工作，继续和树低头不见抬头见，继续被我垃圾的数学思维烦扰。烟火炸裂的声音继续在天上响起，引来一阵一阵的惊呼。  
我心里已经回复了他千句万句，在恰到好处的喧哗里张着嘴冲他装傻：“你刚刚说什么？我没听到。”  
他没有重复一遍。

“佐藤！*”杏子和现男友隔了半条街就在热情和我打招呼，我一眼看到了她的现男友，尴尬得快要遁地。  
京本大我眯起了近视的眼睛，我怀疑他根本看不到那边的人，他在憋笑：“杰西你姓佐藤？”  
“反正不姓田中。”

杏子向我们走来，我在满世界寻找一条地缝钻进去那一瞬间，京本大我一改对我的厌世脸，换上宇宙甜心般笑脸挽上我的手臂。  
杏子被这个场景吓到了，停下脚步。  
我们两对，姑且算是两对，就在嘈杂的街市上无声对峙着。

“谢谢啊。”在杏子现男友把她拉走以后，我心怀感激，屁颠屁颠给他买了和果子和大阪烧。  
他从口袋里掏出一个平整的信封。  
也不是逢年过节，准备什么压岁钱。还是薄薄的一张，莫非是支票。

……是一张去静冈的车票。  
“我帮了你一次，轮到你了。”他说。  
“怎么想，都是你又帮了我一次。”  
“具体地址一会儿手机发给你。”  
他笑了起来，从他的笑容里我读出来的是：你有多远滚多远。直截了当程度远远胜过北斗，又有意思，还好看，难怪田中树鬼迷心窍。  
松村北斗简直是傻白甜。虽然没有很白，有时也不是很甜。  
他就是单纯的傻。  
我喜欢傻瓜。

04的秘密。

北斗给我开门的时候我挥了挥手里的习题册向他表明身份，家门口小院子的紫阳花苗被拉门的声音震颤得簌簌地落下花瓣。他从头到脚穿的都是明艳的紫色，这又是什么新的潮流，一如我搞不懂的他的审美。  
“好土。”我对他向来一针见血。  
“干嘛突然过来。”他抢下我手里的练习册扔在沙发上，转身向屋里走去，“想创造不良少年考上东大的传奇吗。”  
我像个大型犬一样从背后跟上，下巴尖磕在他的肩膀上搂上他的细腰，“我想你了。”

“京本在你家？”  
“嗯。京本回来……没问题吗？”  
“他会走的。”他像贴着膏药一样把我驮进厨房给我沏茶。  
“他要是决定不走了呢？”  
“那杰西就别回去了。”  
他看向我，气氛有些过于安静。每次以为他只是短暂地爱了我一下，这样的温柔又让我怀疑起那是不是他对我的真情流露了。  
我是应该扳过他的身子深吻他，还是要享受这一分钟的寂静。

袖口残留的清茶香气。身上利落的香皂余味。小浴室贴着他站立，嘴角传来的牙膏气息。  
口腔的温度，身体的温度，北斗体内的温度。  
我又重新喜欢起夏天。甚至爱上静冈了。

连隔壁的奶奶对我都很友好，她隔着篱笆对北斗说，把你家的高个子八爪鱼弟弟借给我帮我换个灯泡吧。  
“八爪鱼是什么静冈方言吗？”我问他。  
他拍下我搭在他肩上的手：“不是，快去。”

“看烟火大会吗？”我问他。  
“不看。”  
“不行，必须看。我订好了。”结束了无意义的对话。  
浴衣是我选的，发型是我给他吹出来的，  
他把一边的鬓角往后别到耳后，眼波流转，我都羡慕起自己拥有这么一个黑发尤物。  
北斗贴着我脖子问我，“脂粉味重吗？”  
送上来的便宜不能不占，思索了半天也摸索了半天，我认真地回复他：“只闻得到头发的奶香味。”  
“你再摸今晚你走不了了。”我的心思轻易被他识破。

混在人潮里感觉到耳膜被震到生疼，静冈人民好像很热爱花火大会，北斗他怎么可以例外。  
我握着两瓶冰镇汽水看他抬头仰视的侧颜，上窜的星星点点从他浴衣下摆，向上照亮他肩线，向上照亮他的喉结和头发轮廓，在他头顶上浓烈地开放。

“杰西喜欢这个吗？”终于看我了，像小孩子一样伸手指了颜色最亮那块。  
来花火大会才不是为了看烟花，只是想趁机偷偷看你是不是能开心。  
不知道那是人群里传来的鼓点，还是我的心跳声。  
花火大会就是安排给人告白的，不然这烟花转瞬即逝，只剩下扑通扑通心跳会紧张。

突然想起来什么，从裤子口袋里摸索了半天，终于掏出来那把糖纸已经皱起来的糖。  
“你这家伙穿裤子了诶，岂不是只有我一个人穿褌。”他在我旁边小声不满。  
“北斗，”我把那颗糖塞进他手里。  
“诶，什么？”  
“这是给北斗带的树枝。”我故技重施。  
“这是哪门子树枝。”  
“萨尔茨堡的树枝，北斗就是我的盐树枝。*”  
虽然说出来这样的话差点舌头打结，可是告起白来我可真是太帅了，我满意地想。  
我接下去说：“大家不都说，‘我对着自己的爱和未来起誓，无论顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、我愿意永远喜欢你吗。’”  
北斗被我庄重的语气逗得咯咯笑，接话说：“我愿意。”  
“太早了！”我捏住他试图把糖纸剥开的手“不是这样的。”  
“不求婚那我走了啊。”  
他作势要走，被我一把拽着浴衣回来。  
“我是说！应该变成，对着自己的爱和未来起誓，我愿意违背天性里的恶，永远喜欢你。”

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> *杰西设定是去美国前使用他的日文名佐藤昌也（笑。；  
> *“萨尔茨堡的树枝”出处是司汤达的《论爱情》，他用“结晶”去比喻热恋中的人给恋人附加的主观美好的幻觉，就像盐在枯树枝上的结晶，已经不再是树枝原本的样貌


End file.
